The present disclosure relates to communication devices, communication systems, and communication methods, and more specifically to a communication device, a communication system, and a communication method for communication between communication partner devices in such a manner that the communication partner devices are brought into contact with or in close proximity to each other.
Ensuring that transmission paths on a plurality of channels are isolated from one another is desirable for communication between different communication devices (or apparatuses) via the transmission paths on the plurality of channels. In a technique of the related art, for example, in order to address signal interference between a transmit terminal and a receive terminal of a communication device, the communication device includes a resistor on a top surface of a wall that separates the transmit terminal from the receive terminal, and the presence of the resistor ensures that the transmit terminal and the receive terminal are isolated from each other (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-16166).